


Someday

by seekingferret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: If we're gonna make it, things are gonna have to change.
Kudos: 7





	Someday

**content notes:** Serious 2020 energy. State violence, the penal system, natural and unnatural disasters, political corruption, major character death, and more

 **Song:** "Someday" by Josh Ritter


End file.
